Héritage
by selene Magnus
Summary: La communauté sorcière pleure ses morts à la suite de la bataille dite de Poudlard. Une femme pénètre dans l'école ce jour d'enterrement, elle n'est pas sur la liste des invités ni des familiers de l'institution. Que vient-elle y faire? Quel est son lien avec le défunt?


**Héritage**

**'**

_À l'enterrement de Severus, une jeune femme réclame l'héritage du directeur : Minerva la reconnaît comme l'aide bibliothécaire embauchée l'année précédente sous la direction de Rogue. Elle est sceptique :_

- Severus n'avait aucun héritier, j'en suis sûre!

- Ce n'est pas moi son héritière, mais l'enfant que je porte, son enfant

- Impossible! Vous et lui? Ridicule!

- J'ai une reconnaissance de paternité rédigée de sa main

_Minerva s'empresse de lui arracher le texte et de le parcourir:_

**_Moi Severus Rogue reconnaît être le père légitime de l'enfant porté(e) par Melle Hopkins, en cette année 1998. Il (Elle) sera de ce fait mon unique héritier de tous mes biens. Sa mère en ayant l'usufruit jusqu'à sa majorité. Je certifie faire cette déclaration libéré de tous maléfices de contrainte ou de confusion, le sorcier gardien de cette déclaration se portant témoin de mon libre arbitre et de ma santé mentale au moment des faits._**

- Petite intrigante! Comment avez-vous pu?

- Je ne cherchais pas à lui voler quelques biens, qui se résument d'ailleurs à une misère! J'ai été la seule à chercher à le comprendre! La seule personne auprès de lui cette année! Où étiez-vous Madame? Jamais il n'a été aussi seul que cette année! Comment avez-vous pu ne pas voir sa détresse?

- Je..je l'ai pris pour un traître! J'ignorais la vérité! J'ignorais qu'Albus avait voulu tout cela!

- Vous n'avez pas cherché à lui demander où était la vérité! Il faisait un coupable idéal, et vos préjugés sur lui ont fait le reste! Imaginez vous un instant? Depuis 7 ans, il doit mentir au Seigneur des Ténèbres, jouer le jeu devant lui au risque de se faire démasquer et torturer! Mais au moins à l'école, il était des vôtres! Il participait à l'Ordre et vous lui faisiez confiance! Mais cette dernière année, il devait lutter sur les deux fronts! Devant les mangemorts et à l'école! Tous se sont ligués contre lui, tous! Les élèves entrant en résistance, les professeurs, ces anciens alliés les soutenant en secret et lui causant le plus de désagréments possibles! Il était seul pour lutter contre vous tous, tout en cherchant à vous épargner le plus possible! Savez vous tout ce qu'il a caché aux Carrows? Savez vous tous les mensonges risqués qu'il leur a sortis? J'en ai entendu certains, et j'ai tremblé pour lui, mais j'étais la seule! Alors oui nous nous sommes rapprochés. Et j'ai voulu lui permettre de ne pas mourir sans laisser de traces sur cette terre! Sans laisser quelqu'un pour penser à lui, autrement que dans quelques cérémonies communes de souvenirs! Il était un grand homme, mais de l'ombre! C'est lui le véritable héros ici, mais il n'avait pas la gueule de l'emploi!

- Je reconnais que je n'ai rien vu, et j'en suis honteuse. Comment lui qui ne racontait jamais rien, a-t-il pu vous faire confiance? Une parfaite inconnue?

- Il m'avait embauché en premier, non pour aider Mme Pince mais pour lister les ouvrages de la réserve, les trier et mettre à l'abri les plus dangereux. Et c'est ainsi que j'ai passé du temps avec lui, dans le secret de son bureau et que j'ai compris la situation.

_'_

**_'******************************* ***********************-Flasback****************** ****************_**

'

- Melle Hopkins, où en êtes-vous de votre travail?

-Voici la liste Mr le directeur

- Ceux que je vais vous cocher, vous les sortirez, de nuit de la réserve

- Mais

- Vous les cacherez

- Où? Dans votre bureau?

- Non, c'est par trop évident. Il faudra trouver un lieu insoupçonnable

- Pourquoi Mr ? Les élèves n'ont pas accès à ces livres

- Ce n'est pas pour eux

- Alors en quoi les professeurs peuvent risquer quoi que ce soit?

- Faites ce que je vous dis

- Oui Mr

- Pour les autres, j'ai besoin d'un résumé de leur contenu, je les mélange

- Et bien, celui-ci explique les différents sorts de tortures existants ainsi que...

- Prenez le aussi alors. Pas besoin qu'ils y puisent de nouvelles idées, ils en ont assez de tordues

- Qui donc Mr?

- Ne posez pas de question. Tiens, je ne connais pas le suivant?

- Ce sont tous des livres de magie noire et c'est difficile de les différencier, sans les avoir lus

- Je l'ai tous lus

- Vraiment?

- Mais apparemment celui-ci m'a échappé. Comment est-ce possible? Que contient-il?

- Il est différent. Il ne traite pas de magie noire. C'est plus un récit

- Alors que fait-il dans la réserve?

- Il est extrêmement dangereux Mr, parce qu'il est l'autobiographie d'un sorcier qui…

- Je me moque de ces histoires! En quoi est-il dangereux si ce n'est que du blabla d'un abruti qui s'écoute parler!

- L'auteur y raconte son enfance maltraitée, son adolescence où il fut rejeté et sa vie d'adulte solitaire et…

_Elle s'attend à être interrompue mais il reste les yeux dans le vague, elle continue doucement:_

- Et son récit est si poignant que 90% des lecteurs se sont donnés la mort à la suite de leur lecture

- Fadaises! _- s'écrit-il soudain._

- Je vous assure que non Mr. Le livre donne une envie irrésistible d'imiter l'auteur qui s'est suicidé. C'est pourquoi il est classé dangereux

- Et les 10% survivants alors? Par quel miracle auraient-ils résisté?

- Ils n'en ont lu que quelques pages, tous comme moi. Dois-je aussi le cacher n'est ce pas?

- Non. Laissez le bien en évidence, si jamais il leur prenait l'envie de le lire -_ fit-il avec un petit sourire mauvais._

- Mr, je vous assure qu'il est trop dangereux. Laissez moi le cacher

- Non obéissez moi, c'est ce pour quoi je vous paie

_'_

**_'************************************************* **-Quelques jours plus tard-******************************_**

'

- Melle Hopkins

- Mr?

- Le livre dont vous m'avez parlé, l'autobiographie. Où est-il?

- Euh…je l'ai caché avec les autres, il est par trop subversif et…

- Je vous avais donne l'ordre de le remettre à la bibliothèque et vous avez désobéis!

- Comment le savez vous? Vous surveillez chacun de mes gestes?

- Non, je suis allé le lire et ne l'ai pas trouvé tout simplement

- Le lire? Mais je vous ai dit que c'était mortel de le lire!

- Ne vous occupez pas de ça. Allez me le chercher!

- Mr, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend? Ce livre est pire que tout

- Donnez moi ce livre!

- Pourquoi? Si vous le lisez, vous allez…

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires! Donnez moi ce livre bon sang!

- Vous…vous allez mourir

- Petite sotte! En quoi un simple atermoiement d'un inconnu imbécile peut me faire mourir? J'ai déjà lu tous les livres de magie noire de ce bâtiment, et tant d'autres encore, suis-je mort? N'aies je pas assez de force pour lutter contre un peu de tristesse et quelques larmes?

- C'est justement le contraire

- Je n'ai pas peur de ce livre! Il n'est pas pire que ma vie! Donnez le moi maintenant ou je vous le fais regretter!

- Vous voulez mourir! C'est pour ça que vous voulez le lire

- Tais toi idiote! Qu'est-ce que tu y connais toi à la mort?

- Ce livre vous fera souffrir

- Parce que tu connais la souffrance, petit gamine choyée par ta famille! Entourée d'amis et de cadeaux! Courtisée toute ta vie par des hommes jeunes et beaux! Que sais-tu de la souffrance?

- J'en sais celle que je lis dans vos yeux

- Je pourrais…te faire plier. Crois-tu que j'ignore le sort doloris?

- Ce que je sais, c'est que tout le monde vous décrit comme cruel et ignoble, mais jamais vous ne frappez un élève, malgré toutes leurs provocations. Jamais vous ne lancez un sort de torture contre quelqu'un comme le font allégrement les Carrow

- Ils le font sur mes ordres! C'est du pareil au même!

- Non, ce ne sont pas vos ordres. Oubliez vous que j'ai passé beaucoup de temps dans votre bureau pour l'inventaire? J'en ai entendu des choses, j'ai entendu les ordres que vous leur donnez, les réponses que vous leur faites

- Taisez vous! Je vous renvoie sur l'heure si vous ne vous taisez pas!

- C'est votre pouvoir Mr le directeur. Mais quelle utilité de me renvoyer? Après m'avoir laissé lire tous ces livres interdits? Après m'avoir laissé les cacher en un lieu que moi seule connais?

- Je peux vous arracher ce secret en un geste

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je suis la seule à connaître l'incantation qui les fera apparaître

- Je peux la lire dans votre tête jeune fille

- Mais je la prononce d'une manière bien particulière, avec un accent que j'ai moi-même mis au point et que personne, même vous, ne saurez le contrefaire. Vous ne pouvez me laisser partir maintenant

- Espèce de petite garce! Que veux-tu donc?

- Pas grand-chose en vérité

- Quoi? J'ai horreur du chantage!

- Je voudrais juste être…

- Plus puissante?

- Plus proche de vous

- Pardon?

- Je vous observe Mr le directeur, et j'ai toujours aimé les énigmes. Je veux vous comprendre, en échange de ma collaboration à vos plans

- Je n'ai aucun plan

- Bien sûr que si. Tout ce que vous faites est un plan, je pense même que votre vie entière est un plan, mais je ne veux pas les connaître. J'ai le sentiment que ce serait trop grand pour moi

- Enfin une réflexion sensée de votre part! Cela est en effet bien trop grand pour vous! Obéissez moi ou vous courrez à votre perte! Et si les livres restent introuvables, après tout cela m'arrange

- Mr, je ne vous trahirais pas, je n'en ai aucun intérêt. Donnez moi juste un brin de votre confiance et je vous aiderais

- Quelle aide une simple employée pourrait-elle m'apporter, alors que je règne sur tout ce château?

- Vous ne régnez pas, d'ailleurs vous n'aimez pas ce rôle, vous souffrez, c'est tout ce que vous faites

- Taisez vous!

- Bien Mr je me tais, mais j'ai apporté la deuxième partie de l'inventaire de la réserve et…

- Lisez la moi

- Oui Mr. J'ai aussi trouvé un livre un peu atypique, que j'ai trouvé captivant

- Vos petits plaisirs m'importent peu

- Je voulais vous proposer de le lire ensemble

- Et puis quoi encore? Vous croyez que vous petits délires de copinage me font envie?

- Je crois que vous avez besoin, peut être pas d'une amie, mais au moins d'une présence sympathisante. Et je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que je suis la seule disposée à accepter ce rôle

- Vous m'êtes insupportable! Je préfère m'associer avec un troll qu'avec une gamine envahissante

- Je ne suis pas une gamine Mr le directeur, faut-il que je vous le prouve aussi?

_'_

_**'**********************************************- Plusieurs mois plus tard- ***********************************************  
_

'

- Je ne te vois plus beaucoup en ce moment

- J'ai du travail. Où en es-tu du tien?

- J'ai fini, depuis des semaines, tu le sais

- Bien

- Tu ne me demandes plus de partir? Puisque je suis désormais inutile à l'école?

_Il ne répond pas aussitôt, ferme les yeux avant d'ajouter:_

- En effet, il est temps que tu partes

- Et si je refuse de te laisser seul?

- Ce n'est pas toi qui décides de ça

- Severus, nous savons tous les deux que je te suis utile

- Je me passe très bien de toi, ne t'imagine pas être importante

- Tu es redevenu froid et distant, et ne crois pas que je ne vois pas que la tension dans l'école grimpe en flèche en ce moment. Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien qui te concerne. Je préfère que tu partes d'ici

- Pourquoi? Tu as besoin de moi

- Pour ta sécurité Lisa. Tout va s'accélérer désormais

- La guerre?

- Elle est inévitable. Sauve-toi, en partant loin de moi

- Inutile que je te demande de me suivre, n'est-ce pas?

- J'ai un rôle. Que je dois achever, quoi qu'il arrive

- On dirait que tu sais ce qui t'attend

- Je le sais

- C'est…non Severus, je t'en prie…pas ça

- C'est prévu de longue date

- Mais…si nous… si nous nous débrouillons bien, nous pouvons…

- Non. Je ne veux rien changer à ce plan. J'y suis résolu depuis longtemps. Je l'attends depuis longtemps

- Severus…

- Tu ne peux rien y changer Lisa. La seule chose que tu puisse faire, c'est te sauver loin d'ici. Et de continuer ta vie

- Je continuerais ma vie, mais je ne t'oublierais pas

- Tu devrais. Je n'ai rien qui nécessite d'en garder souvenir

- Alors laisse moi un souvenir

- Être vivante ne te suffira pas?

- Quelle trace va-tu laisser au monde Severus? Alors que tous ignorent quel est ton véritable rôle dans cette guerre?

- Je m'en moque, qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent

- On n'offre pas sa vie pour les autres s'ils ne comptent pas

- Ce ne sont pas eux qui comptent! Aucun d'entre eux!

- Alors qui? Pour qui fais-tu tout cela?

- Je…ça ne te regarde pas!

- Crois-tu que je n'ai pas deviné d'où te venait cette blessure dans ton cœur?

- Je n'ai pas de cœur

- Si tu en a un. Et j'ai réussi à l'apercevoir, moi! Je sais qu'une femme te l'a brisé en miettes, je sais que tu n'as pas surmonté cette perte, que tu souffres comme au premier jour pour elle, et que tu le caches tout au fond de toi

- Tu déraisonnes! C'est complètement absurde!

- C'est la seule chose qui t'effraie, n'est-ce pas? Que l'on puisse savoir que le ténébreux, le monstrueux Severus Rogue aime quelqu'un?

- Tais toi!

- Je ne dirais rien, tu le sais, je ne te trahirais pas. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour rien! Je ne veux pas que tu disparaisses entièrement!

- C'est ma destinée, je l'ai acceptée depuis toujours

- Moi je ne l'accepte pas!

- Que pourra-tu y faire Lisa? Crier au monde que j'étais bon et généreux? On t'enverra à Ste Mangouste, c'est la seule chose que tu y gagneras

- Je veux que tu survives un peu, je ne veux pas que tu restes un souvenir immatériel

- Je peux te dédicacer une photo si tu veux?

- Donne-moi un enfant

- Pardon?

- Offre-moi l'honneur de porter ton enfant, ton héritage

- Tu es folle déjà! Je vais appeler moi-même Ste Mangouste

- Ne laisse pas ton passage sur cette terre sans au moins un héritier! À qui je raconterais qui tu étais au fond de toi, qui tu aurais pu devenir si le sort de la naissance t'avait été favorable, si le destin t'avait placé dans une famille aimante, si tu avais eu le bonheur que tu méritais; l'homme que tu serais si tu n'avais pas fait cette maudite erreur qui t'a rongé toute ta vie. Severus…je t'en supplie…tu es quelqu'un de magnifique au fond de toi, tout au fond…ne me laisse pas l'oublier

- Il faut oublier, il faut m'oublier…que tous n'ignorent et m'oublient

- Non! Toi tu n'as pas oublié, malgré les années et les tortures, tu n'as pas oublié. Aux autres maintenant. Tu as mérité le repos mais nous, nous devons nous souvenir. Aide-nous à nous souvenir. Ton enfant et moi, nous porterons ce souvenir, au-delà des générations, au-delà de la mort

- Tu es encore jeune. Tu pourras être heureuse. Trouver le bonheur, un mari. Ne t'accroche pas à moi, je porte la marque de la mort, ne le comprend-tu pas?

- Je trouverais le bonheur, oui, je continuerais ma vie, mais je ne veux pas oublier cette année, je ne veux pas te tourner le dos. Tu as fait partie de ma vie et je n'oublierais pas, quelle que soit l'avenir qui m'attend. Je te promets que ton enfant sera heureux. Il existera un Rogue qui aura été heureux sur cette terre

_Et l'homme s'effondra. Elle l'entoura de ses bras en respectant son silence._

'

**'************************************************* *******-Fin Flasback-******************************************

_'-Demeure de Lisa hopkins-_

_'_

_Un jeune homme brun, avec des lunettes rondes tente de convaincre la propriétaire de discuter avec lui._

- Parlez-moi de lui! Vous, vous le connaissiez, celui qu'il était vraiment

- Non. Je ne l'ai connu qu'une année, alors que vous, vous l'avez côtoyé pendant toute votre scolarité, mais vous n'avez rien voulu voir

- J'étais qu'un gosse! Comment j'aurais pu savoir ce qu'il cachait?

- Alors blâmez les autres professeurs, allez leur demander à eux, pas à moi

- Ce que j'ai appris, sur lui et ma mère…Si les choses avaient été légèrement différentes, il aurait pu être mon père

- Il n'aurait pas été un bon père

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça? Vous avez un fils avec lui!

- Il était fort, c'était l'homme le plus fort au monde, il a supporté toutes les souffrances, les haines, il a tout gardé en lui et survécu à toutes les horreurs, depuis toujours. Il a tout accepté sans se plaindre, sans rien montrer de ces douleurs. Mais il n'était pas assez heureux pour aimer tout le monde. Il n'avait d'amour que pour une personne, une seulement. Il ne pouvait pas vous aimer, comme il n'aurait pas pu aimer son fils. Il y avait beaucoup trop de paramètres à modifier pour qu'il puisse nous porter un peu d'affection, et plus encore pour nous le montrer, à vous ou à moi et son fils. Imaginez-le comme il vous plaira, rêvez de lui comme vous en avait besoin, mais ne venez plus m'importuner. Ne harcelez jamais mon enfant à propos de ce que faisait ou de qui était son père. Vous ferez plus de mal que de bien. Mon fils va grandir en paix, et dans la joie comme le mérite tout enfant dans ce monde

- Sans rien connaître de son père?

- Il connaîtra ce que son cœur lui dira et cela est suffisant Mr Potter. Laissez aux morts leurs secrets est le meilleur hommage qu'on puisse leur rendre

_Elle ferme sa porte au nez du jeune homme encore bouleversé._

- Attendez! Je veux savoir…j'ai besoin de savoir…pourquoi…pourquoi la vie est si…injuste


End file.
